Back To Sunnydale
by Harbuddha
Summary: Chapter 7 now posted! Though it sounds familiar: After Cordy receives a vision, the LA gang goes to Sunnydale to help out the Scoobies. C/A!! And now B/S as well! Set in Season 3, before Billy.
1. The Reason

*Title- Back To Sunnydale *Disclaimer- First and foremost, I'd like to point out that I don't own any aspect of the show Angel, though it would kick major ass if I did! *Rating- PG-13 I suppose. *Timeline- I have no clue when this is set. After That Vision Thing and Before Billy. No Connor, no Darla, no part-demon Cordy, and Fred has finally heard the click. *Note-I don't normally make Buffy out to be a bitch, but I was feeling a bit different today, so I guess if you don't like A/C or Buffy bitchy-ness, don't read! But if you still want to, go for it! And also, I just wanted to get this one done, so it's a bit rushed. *Reviews-Hell Yeah! *2nd Note: Oh! I'm sorry! I just read the reviews, and a thanks to SigmaZed for letting me know to fix the paragraphs (or lack thereof). Hopefully it's easier to read now! *^*^*^*^*^*^* "Oh, that's just great." Cordelia stated angrily as she spilt her coffee on the desk.  
  
"Cordy? You okay over there?" Angel asked from the lobby.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Fine. Just the klutz coming out in me." Gathering up her mug, which had amazingly stayed intact, she motioned towards the reception desk.  
  
"Angel?" She called to him, or so she thought. With no warning, Cordelia fell to the floor with a vision and simultaneously broke her mug. A shrill scream awakened her from her vision and she pleaded with Angel's eyes.  
  
"Cordy? Are you okay?" She nodded at Angel's question. With aide from Angel, she finally managed to stand on her own two feet as the others rushed into the lobby.  
  
"Looks like we're going to Sunnydale, gang." *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Sunnydale? Really? Wow, I never actually thought we'd go to Sunnydale! What's in Sunnydale?" Fred questioned the group.  
  
"Only every memory I wish I could forget."  
  
"Cordy, are you sure we have to go to Sunnydale? What's the problem?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. Trust me, if I thought there was a way to skip a trip to Hell, I'd find a way! But, I'm afraid that's not going to happen with this one." The group looked at her with hints of curiosity and she looked back to them despondently.  
  
"There's something big rising up, or opening up, in the next, oh, 48 hours. Hellmouth opening sort of thing. I felt it all in my vision. They won't be able to handle this one alone." She looked almost scared because of the revelation.  
  
"Okay. Guys, let's get ready." Angel prompted the group and they dispersed throughout the hotel.  
  
Cordelia moved towards her desk and pulled out a bottle of pills and slipped a few as the others left. She didn't notice a lurking Angel behind her.  
  
"How bad are they?" Startled, Cordy instantly dropped her pills and looked to Angel.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In trouble I mean. Are you sure we have to go to Sunnydale?" Cordelia let out a breath and relaxed.  
  
"I think it best we go, Angel. I don't want to anymore than you do. *Really*. But why else would the Powers send me a vision of it?"  
  
"That's true. Well, maybe we could just send Gunn and Wes? I'm sure they could handle it!" Angel smirked when he saw Cordy flash her smile.  
  
"We're going, buster. Let's hit the road while it's dark."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Does anyone know where we're actually going?" Fred asked from the back seat snuggled between Wesley and Gunn.  
  
"Uh, Cordy? Where's that vision power leading you?" Angel asked as he drove towards the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.  
  
"H'm, I'll just use my batman senses and lead us to the trouble!" The group looked at her, and she offered a better idea,  
  
"Why don't we hike it up in a hotel for the night and then we'll just show up at the right time at the place tomorrow when we're needed. We can fight the big fight and then take off as if nothing happened. Sound like a plan?"  
  
"I'm for that!" Wesley chipped in.  
  
"Guys, we have to talk strategy. We should let them know we're here."  
  
"Angel's right. I guess we can't just show up without the Scooby's knowing what's the what. If we just show up at the fight, they'll be distracted, we'll be distracted. It'll be one big distract-o-fest, and that *thing* I saw in my vision will eat us all alive."  
  
"It eats people?" Fred's eyes grew wide with astonishment.  
  
"Well, maybe it doesn't eat people. But whatever it does, it sure as hell had a chip on its shoulder." Cordelia shuddered at the thought of the creature in her vision.  
  
"Ok. Then it's settled. We'll go talk to the gang and figure out what the best thing to do is." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, anyone know where to find these Scooby-doo avengers?" Gunn asked the valid question from the back.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"The Magic Box?" Wesley asked.  
  
"That's what Willow said. It'll be the next right." Cordelia instructed Angel where to go.  
  
"This is so not going to be a happy reunion. It can't be. Anything Sunnydale is just bad." As they parked, Cordelia, as well as the other previous Sunnydale residents feared the worst. Fred and Gunn simply seemed excited at the fact they would finally meet the infamous Scooby gang.  
  
"Go ahead, Angel. You know Buffy the best, you can go first."  
  
"You're the one who had the vision! You go in first!"  
  
"Oh yeah, cause it was *my* fault I had a vision. I ask the Powers everyday to send a mind-splitting, headache inducing, agonizing vision my way for fun purposes!"  
  
"Ok. You're right. I'll go first. But next time I want to watch a Charlton Heston movie, you won't put up a fight about it."  
  
"Fine! It's a deal. I guess I should play the guilt card more often."  
  
"Making people feel guilty to get stuff you want? Ha, not Cordelia Chase." The sarcastic tone was not one of the group from LA. It came from behind them. It was Buffy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Buffy?" Cordelia exclaimed, a little more confused than shocked.  
  
"That's Buffy? Huh. I thought she'd be taller." Fred commented from the back of the car. The group got out of the convertible and approached the slayer.  
  
"Hi Buffy! I'm Fred. It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you. Well, not too much about you, they don't really talk a whole lot about their Sunnydale days. But whenever they do, they're sure to mention you! You must have been a big part of their lives."  
  
"Hi, Fred." Buffy spoke slowly, hoping not to set the nice girl Fred into another tangent.  
  
"Buffy." It's all Angel could produce. Whenever he got around her, it was as if no one else was there. Cordelia hovered closer to the back of the group as she noticed how Angel suddenly became so distant to the rest of them.  
  
"Angel." As they looked into each other's eyes, the other Scooby's approached. Cordelia noticed some new faces, but saw Xander, Willow, Anya and another unrecognizable girl.  
  
"Hey-everyone!" Xander offered an enthusiastic hello.  
  
"You sounded so urgent on the phone! What's the what?" Willow asked intrigued.  
  
"That's why we're here. Cordelia received a vision, and it involved all of you. I think it best we move indoors, off the streets, to discuss the situation." Wesley took charge of the situation. The Scoobs were obviously impressed with his initiative considering the last time they saw him. As the group moved inward, Xander spoke.  
  
"Wait. Cordelia had a what?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So, you just get quick flashes of what's to come? Sweet!" Xander seemed pretty enthused by the idea that his old girlfriend could see the future.  
  
"What do you see in our future?" Anya asked with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"I can't exactly tell-"  
  
"Enough about that. Why are you guys here?" Buffy cut the conversation short, and the group looked at her surprised as she looked to Angel.  
  
"Well, you're here for a reason. What's the reason?"  
  
"There's something coming here, something big. The Powers wouldn't have sent me a vision of you guys if it didn't entail us coming to help." Buffy glanced at Cordelia, and then at Angel.  
  
"So, where's it attacking? What is it? And how do we stop it?"  
  
"Cordy's going to have to field this one."  
  
"Cemetery, demon-fun, and I guess we'll just have to find out. But whatever it is, it's rising up. As in, from the ground. Maybe hellmouth opening. I don't know, it was vague."  
  
"Well, that's helpful." Buffy sarcastically commented.  
  
"I guess we should all get some sleep or we'll be the ones sliced and diced tomorrow." Buffy rose up and started to leave.  
  
"Don't you guys want to catch up? I'm sure it's been a while since you've all been together, right?" Fred perked up at her own suggestion, hoping to hear more stories of the past.  
  
"Buffy's right, Fred. We should get some rest. How about a round of talk about the past tomorrow?" Cordelia looked tired, but tried to be upbeat. She obviously wanted to leave the old crew and just be with her current friends.  
  
"Where you all staying?" Willow asked, her green eyes intense as she held the hand of the girl by her, who the fang gang was already introduced to as Tara.  
  
"Hotel I guess." Angel spoke up, also ready to leave.  
  
"Don't be silly, you guys! We can spread you all around with us." Willow was eager to have old acquaintances back.  
  
"No, Will, it's ok. I think it's best if we just crash at a motel or something. Less trouble, more sleep."  
  
"Ok. I guess you could try the Sunnydale Inn." Willow stood and the group dispersed. Cordelia stood to join Angel, but slightly faltered, but Angel caught her before anyone else could notice the flaw in her step. He looked down at her with concern and she simply nodded thanks. He let her stand on her own, as the others collected their things to leave. Buffy, standing near the counter, noticed the entire display.  
  
"Ok everyone. Let's meet back here tomorrow and discuss strategy." Buffy took a quick look around as if to estimate the man power and turned to leave.  
  
"9:00 pm be too late? When's this thing planning on coming?"  
  
"Later than that. 9:00 would be fine." Buffy nodded at Cordelia's response and left the Magic Box. The LA gang then left, gathering in the car. Fred looked disappointed, and Gunn just looked confused.  
  
"*That's* the Scooby gang? And I thought we were boring."  
  
"Charles, we're not boring!" A slight slap on his shoulder made him nod an apology to Fred.  
  
"Oh, they're a bucket-o-fun." Cordelia held her head in her hand as the throbbing started in.  
  
"Where to guys?" Angel asked, ready to get out of the same vicinity as the Sunnydale group.  
  
"Try what Willow said. Sunnydale Inn." Wesley replied for the group. Angel looked at Cordelia who seemed particularly fed up, so he sped up the street in the direction of their hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
END CHAPTER ONECHECK OUT CHAPTER TWO 


	2. Motives

*Title- Back To Sunnydale *Disclaimer- First and foremost, I'd like to point out that I don't own any aspect of the show Angel, though it would kick major ass if I did! *Rating- PG-13 I suppose. *Timeline- I have no clue when this is set. After That Vision Thing and Before Billy. No Connor, no Darla, no part-demon Cordy, and Fred has finally heard the click. *Reviews-Hell Yeah!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
At 9:00 everyone started to arrive at the Magic Box. Cordelia, Angel, and Wesley had spent the day locked away in their hotel rooms, sure to avoid any old acquaintances from Sunnydale, as well as the sunlight. Fred and Gunn on the other hand had explored the entire area. By the time they all met up, Fred had several mementos from her friends' old town.  
  
"Did y'all know that there's a popcorn factory about twenty minutes away? It was so much fun! Charles won me this bucket!" Hugging a huge bucket full to the top with popcorn, Fred sat down next to Willow who smiled simply at the Texan girl.  
  
"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked, obviously impatient.  
  
"Him, Cordy and Wes stayed at the hotel. They should be here soon." Fred answered.  
  
"They just hung out in the hotel all day? That's boring." Xander noted.  
  
"Not when you have a rousing game of scrabble and a couple granola bars!" Cordy cheerfully answered from the doorway. The other two followed behind her.  
  
"Ok, game plan guys." Buffy took charge. "What are we gonna need to kill this thing?"  
  
"Just bring as many swords and weapony things you have on hand." Cordy answered Buffy's question, which had actually been directed towards Angel.  
  
"So, between all of us, it shouldn't be too hard then. Xander, Gunn- you guys get the south side. Angel-we'll will hit up the north side. The rest of you, stick around here until we get back."  
  
"Buffy, I'll fight. So will Wes. That's why we're here."  
  
"Ha. Right, you two fighting?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Cordy was indignant, but tried to keep her cool on the slayer.  
  
"Last time you were here you would run away like a little girl every time evil showed its face. In fact, so did you, Wesley."  
  
"That was uncalled for." Wesley sounded hurt.  
  
"Look, Buffy. Things have changed in the last few years. And whether you like it or not, we will fight this fight. You can't always have all the glory. We're here to help you guys, so you best treat us with some respect." Buffy moved forward to look Cordelia in the eye, but looked silly in comparison being that Cordy was taller.  
  
"Respect? Why the hell do you deserve any respect? Because you get little pictures of the future from the so-called Powers? I lost all respect for you the day I met you, Cordelia."  
  
"Buffy, I'm not going to get into this with you. I don't know what your problem is. We have people to save, so you're either in or you're out. But either way, I'll be there with or without you." Cordelia turned to leave, but Buffy's next comment stopped her.  
  
"Whatever demon is there Cordelia, it won't pay you any money. Oh, the mighty Cordelia, saving the innocent in LA. Is that what you tell people? Does that make you feel better about yourself? The only reason you supposedly 'help' people is to get their money. You'll never change, Cordelia, no matter what you tell yourself." As Buffy finished her sentence, an actual tear slid from Cordelia's eye.  
  
"You think this is about money?" She paused slightly, "Do you really think-"  
  
"Cordy. Come on, let's just-"  
  
"No, Angel." Here voice was low, rough. Her eyes never left Buffy's.  
  
"You don't know the hell we've been through, Buffy. And I can't even imagine how hard it's been for you these past years. But don't you ever question my motives for helping people again. I've seen what this world will do, and it's not my duty. It's not my job to help people. I don't do it to feel better about myself. I don't do it because I get the visions. I do it because I care. And as corny as the sounds, it's true. Just knowing how many people are out there suffering, dying, hopeless-that's my motivation, not dollar signs not checks. I *have* changed Buffy, and obviously so have you." With that the room fell silent. Everyone simply waited for the next move. It almost looked as if Cordelia was about hit Buffy. But even if she were feeling tempted, she resisted.  
  
As she was at the door of the Magic Box ready to leave, she decided to say something else, turning quickly she called out for her champion, "Angel?" But it wasn't a plea to follow; it was a plea to catch her. She fell back into a vision. Her shrill screams caused the group from Sunnydale to jump up into action. Xander's worried voice came from the back of the room as he called out to Cordy. Angel was there in less than a second, holding her as she held her head in anguish.  
  
"What is it, Cordy? What do you see? Come on, talk to me!" As she writhed in torture, Buffy stood exactly where she had been during Cordelia's spiel. There was a look of horror on Buffy's face, and when Cordelia finally came out of the vision, Buffy drew her hands up to her mouth in a look of shock.  
  
"Demons, four or five of 'em. You have to go, hurry! They're at the cemetery. Go!" Slight pauses after each command made the moment tense, and as Angel looked up to Gunn and Wesley they all nodded.  
  
"We'll be back, Cordy. Are you going to be okay?" She nodded and shut her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Go! You have to go!" The three men didn't take notice of any of the Scoobies and they simply grabbed their swords and left the shop. Fred went over to Cordy to comfort her. Cordelia waved her away with a fake smile and tried to stand on her own. She held her head in her hand, and took a breath. She then opened her eyes to look at the group.  
  
"You have to help them. They can't handle it alone."  
  
"Cordelia-" Buffy started what may have been an apology, or a question. Either way, Cordelia shot her down.  
  
"Go." The authority in her voice prompted Xander and Buffy to exit the shop quickly.  
  
"You all should get some bandages or something. There's going to be a lot to patch up." She looked at Anya, Willow, and Tara. They all simply nodded.  
  
"Fred, you help them. You know what we'll need. Be ready for the worst."  
  
"Cordy, what about you?" Fred asked perplexed.  
  
"I'm going to help fight." Fred motioned to contest, but Cordy just looked at her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Fred. Can't hurt anymore than it already does. And Willow, Tara, could you research some spells?"  
  
"Spells for what?" Willow asked, curious and eager.  
  
"Spells for closing a hellmouth." She looked at the group worriedly and left.  
  
*END CHAPTER TWO* 


	3. Excitement

*Title- Back To Sunnydale  
  
*Disclaimer- First and foremost, I'd like to point out that I don't own any aspect of the show Angel, though it would kick major ass if I did!  
  
*Rating- PG-13 I suppose.  
  
*Timeline- I have no clue when this is set. After That Vision Thing and Before Billy. No Connor, no Darla, no part-demon Cordy, and Fred has finally heard the click.  
  
*Reviews-Hell Yeah!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As Cordelia started for the cemetery, she took out a bottle of pills and popped several down. Her head was throbbing and she could already feel the pain that was going to be inflicted onto the group due to her vision. She wasn't even prepared for what was to come. No one was.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
By the time Cordelia reached the cemetery, the group was fighting fiercely. But what she didn't expect was more than one demon. In her vision, there was only one, but here, there were four. She took note of a large gash on Angel's left shoulder. Gunn was already tired, and Wesley was backing him up. Buffy was fighting on her own and seemed to be getting somewhere much to the demon's disgust. Xander was trying to hurt one of the demons, but in an instant, he was hit and he flew backwards.  
  
Cordelia took the broadsword she'd been carrying and jumped in to take over where Xander had left off.  
  
"Cordy! What are you doing here?" Angel yelled from across the battlefield.  
  
"Attempting to help!" She yelled back. When Buffy heard Angel she stopped fighting to look at him and Cordelia, just long enough to get thrown back by the angry demon.  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
"Hey Buff." They greeted each other casually when she landed by him, but then they both got up and ran towards the fight. Cordelia was using the moves that Angel had taught her only days before. And though it took some time to remember those moves, she quickly got into a rhythm. Angel soon sliced off a demon's head. He ran to assist Cordelia, who was actually doing well much to Buffy and Xander's surprise. Gunn and Wesley were working well as a team, and then as Gunn's sword whipped through the air by the demon's head, Wesley's sword sliced the demon's legs cutting it into three pieces, the two men nodded congratulations to each other and went to help the others.  
  
Cordelia moved swiftly and finally stabbed the large demon through the heart, causing it to falter and then fall to the ground. Angel then cut the head off easily. The four from LA then moved to help the Scoobies. Just as they reached them, Buffy easily killed her opponent.  
  
"Everyone all right?" Wesley asked. They all nodded.  
  
"That's it? Where's all the blood? I thought that this was going to be a major battle, huh?" Xander questioned the group, but mostly Cordy. Cordelia looked around confused.  
  
"Those Powers That Be always send the right information?" Xander asked.  
  
"No." Cordelia replied slowly.  
  
"Well, that's not a reliable system." Xander shook his head.  
  
"No, no-this is where it's going to open." Cordelia slowly replied.  
  
"This is where what's going to open?" Gunn seemed tired from the previous fight, the last thing he wanted was another one.  
  
"I thought that it was here." She was looking around, confused.  
  
"Come on, Cordy, you've gotta remember." Angel encouraged her.  
  
"No, it was here. Right here. Right now." And suddenly the ground started to move as if an earthquake was trying to get through. The group looked behind them and the ground started to open, to reveal a huge demon, towering over them.  
  
"Oh shi-"  
  
**  
  
"How come they get all the fun. All we get to do is get bandages and research. They get to fight, and have fun!" Anya complained back at the Magic Box.  
  
"I don't mind staying home at all-I figure I'm more help if I just stay here then if I were with them, getting in the way." Fred pointed out.  
  
"But I want excitement!" Anya stated fiercely.  
  
"I'm sure we're not missing too much, Anya." Willow said, comforting her friend as she searched desperately for a spell to close a hellmouth.  
  
**  
  
*END CHAPTER THREE* 


	4. Watch Your Back

*Title- Back To Sunnydale *Disclaimer- First and foremost, I'd like to point out that I don't own any aspect of the show Angel, though it would kick major ass if I did! *Rating- PG-13 I suppose. *Timeline- After That Vision Thing and Before Billy. No Connor, no Darla, no part-demon Cordy, and Fred has finally heard the click. *Reviews-Hell Yeah! *Note-Thought I'd do this chapter from different points of view. I'll put the name before the paragraph. *2nd Note- Had the *brilliant* idea to post two unfinished fics at once. So, I'm trying my best to get these chapters out!!  
  
*CHAPTER FOUR*  
  
-Buffy-  
  
Ok, so, what the hell is this? It's unnatural, totally freaky, and just plain wrong. Angel and Cordelia? I mean, when did they actually start caring for each other? Sure, three years on the job, fighting side.by.side. Oh. I guess I'm starting to get it. But it's not like he *loves* her or anything.does he? No, there is no way.  
  
Oh! Demon! Ok, back to the fight. What is this thing, anyway? Do we slice it's head of or.oh my god! Those claws are just way too big for comfort.  
  
"Angel? What do you suggest we do here?" Who else would I ask? Wesley sure as hell wouldn't have a good idea. And I don't think anyone else could think of something.  
  
"Run?"  
  
"We're not running, Xander." That was Cordy. Huh. I suppose she has changed. A bit. I mean, nothing to get all gaga over, but three years ago she wouldn't even be here.  
  
"Then what?" Good question.  
  
"It's a Cantian demon! Sure, you could fight it to the death, but what ultimately happens is it gets tired. It has a limited supply of energy, and when that energy runs out, he runs out. We can just chop it's head off, as well as the other ligaments to ensure it doesn't come back to life, and that's that." Wow. Wesley, coming through when the pressure's on. Did I just think that? I think I did just think that.  
  
"Ok, let's fight!" I responded, not knowing if the others were up for it. But with apparent vigor, the LA group swung into action. How frickin' big is this demon, anyway? Ok, time to kick some ass.  
  
-Cordy-  
  
Ok, to finish my last thought: oh shit. This thing is gigantic! And those claws? That's just unhealthy. Ok, I prove to be a little distracted, sure. Buffy nearly bitch-slapped me back at the shop, and what did I do? I cried. I cried! Hello?! Anyone actually remember who I am? I'm Cordelia. That's right.Cor-del-ia. Queen C according to these people, and I actually cried in front of them. But I guess the problem was that they did remember who I was. And who I was is not who I want to be remembered as. I was a bitch. A cruel, cold-hearted, bitch. But now.now I'd like to think I changed. Buffy's right, I do tell myself I have changed. Because if I don't, no one will.  
  
"Angel!" Oh my God. His upper arm just got sliced by that claw. And did I mention how big they were?  
  
"Cordy, I'm fine. Watch your back!" Ok, watching-watching. All right. I'm good. Swing the sword here, there.got cha. Ok, so if I just sliced this thing in the leg, don't you think it would wail in pain, or perhaps falter a bit? No? Ok, so it's not doing anything. It's just tearin' us down, one by one.  
  
"Xander, behind you!" Oh geez, Xander's going to get it. Oh, good. He heard me. A demon backhand probably won't feel too good in the morning. Ok, so, back to the Buffy thing.  
  
-Angel-  
  
Cordy shouldn't be here. She's going to get hurt, I know she will. Even though she already did. What's Buffy's problem? Sure, things have changed, but things have changed for her too. She could date Riley and that wasn't a problem. Ok, so I'm not actually *dating* Cordelia. And she doesn't really know that I'm falling in..love. With. Her. So maybe Buffy has something to be jealous about. I mean, look at me. I'm this demon-fighting machine, apparent good looks, and penchant for brooding. Just the way she likes it. But the thing is, I don't care if that's the way Buffy likes it. I want Cordelia to like it-me! Me. I want Cordelia to like me. No, she already *likes* me. I want her, I need her to *love* me. Speaking of Cordy-  
  
"Cordy, look out!" Oh my God. Oh my God. She's on the ground. Oh my God, she's not moving.  
  
"Cordy?" Ok, I'm frantically screaming her name now. She's hurt. Oh, I think she's bleeding. I bend down to her,  
  
"Cordy? Can you hear me?" She's out. She's out cold. Ok, now I'm pissed. I am genuinely raging. This *thing* is going to get it's ass kicked.  
  
-Xander-  
  
Oh, God. Cordy's down. That can't be good. And why is Angel all over her? Ok, so not like smothering her with kisses, I mean actually concerned about whether she's ok or not. She is ok, isn't she? Oh God, she's not dead is she? Ok, Angel has that crazy look in his eye. He's 'bout ready to kick some serious demon butt here any second. Oh.and there he goes. Swinging that sword like there's no tomorrow, which may be the case if we don't kill this thing. I thought Cordelia said it was a hellmouth. This isn't a hellmouth. I mean, sure, it's a mouth-type opening in the ground and this demon could quite possibly be from Hell, but I don't think this is a genuine hellmouth. Wow, Angel is slicin' this thing up. Can I take a break, oh geez! Ok! I'm on the ground. How did I get on the ground? One second I'm thinking, the next I'm joining Cordelia on the ground. Oh shit. My nose is bleeding. Yup, it's actually bleeding. Ok, so I know I'm not unconscious, but can't I just take a time-out. Five minute break, that's it. That's all I need. My eyes are open. Yup, I'm surveying the fight, and I seriously don't think I can help anymore. I've done my duty. "Hey Gunn." Oh, that probably blew my cover.  
  
-Gunn-  
  
"Get up and help us." So this is the fool that dumped Cordy? Wow, talk about a moron. And a total wuss. He's not even helping. Yeah, so what if I wish I could join him. This demon is the biggest thing I've ever seen. So that spot on the grass next to that Xander kid is looking awfully tempting. Ok.wait, we're missing someone. One.two.ok, where's Cordy?  
  
"Yo, Angel! Cordy ok?" After tonight's little cat fight, the last thing Barbie needs is to get hurt. Well-even more so than before. That Buffy chick has a real attitude problem. Where she get off saying that stuff about Cordelia? She doesn't even know her. I know her way better than any of those Scoobies and I've only known Cordelia for two years. Hardly.  
  
"I don't know." Oh no. If Angel doesn't know if she'll be ok, then she really isn't ok. Does that make sense? I hope Fred's all right. Those girls at the shop seemed harmless.freaky-deaky no doubt, but still.  
  
Ok, it seems that I can stab this thing as much as I want to, it's not going down. How the hell can we tire it out? It's hardly even moving around. We're just jabbin' at it with our pathetic broadswords, even though mine kicks ass. Oh! What's that? Mr. Demon's getting tired? Yeah, it's slowin' down. I can totally tell. Unless it's just gaining speed slowly and before we know it we'll all be joining Cordy on the ground.  
  
-Wesley-  
  
I don't run away like a girl, do I? If I do, I should work on that. It's just embarrassing. Well, look who's not running now oh mighty Slayer? Yeah, that's right. Me! I'm the one who knew what type of demon this was. I'm the one who knew how to kill it. Oh. Wait. Does this thing have four claws or five? Oh dear.  
  
"It's not a Cantian demon!" Oh, here come the looks of hell. Yup. Got that glare from Buffy. And I'm sure Cordelia would have had a death stare if she were.wait, where is she? Oh. There. On the ground. That's not good.  
  
"What do you mean this isn't a Cantian demon?" Well, what do you think Xander? I probably don't mean this *is* a Cantian demon, now do I?  
  
"It's a Lockner!"  
  
"And that means what exactly?" No need to yell, Buffy. Oh, I suppose the demon howling in utter pain may have prevented me from hearing her if she simply spoke. Wait.why on earth is the demon howling in pain? Oh, that's a big giant ball of fire. Yes, I do believe it is. Ok, so why is there a great ball of fire? This isn't a Little Richie song. Oh, bloody hell, Lorne must be rubbing off on me.  
  
*END CHAPTER FOUR*  
  
*Note: Ok, so I've never really done a pov piece like this one. How was it? If it totally sucked let me know.I can take it! But, if you liked it, let me know too! Hope you're enjoying it.though it is pure fluff and not making any sense! Thanks! 


	5. Help

*Title- Back To Sunnydale  
  
*Disclaimer- First and foremost, I'd like to point out that I don't own any aspect of the show Angel, though it would kick major ass if I did!  
  
*Rating- PG-13 I suppose.  
  
*Timeline- After That Vision Thing and Before Billy. No Connor, no Darla, no part-demon Cordy, and Fred has finally heard the click.  
  
*Reviews-Hell Yeah!  
  
*CHAPTER FIVE*  
  
The large ball of fire traveled freely through the midnight air and hovered over the large demon attacking the group. The demon looked up, distracted, and then, as if it were New Years Eve, the ball dropped. The demon shrieked as its body glowed with a fiery essence.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" The voice came from behind the group. It was Spike.  
  
"You're a little late, Spike. But thanks anyway." Buffy replied with annoyance in her voice. The group stood back in awe as the demon disintegrated before their eyes.  
  
"Well, that was useful." Gunn commented.  
  
"What's the bloody Poof doing here? And is that the watcher-wannabe? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yeah, ya did. I'll fill ya in later." Buffy turned to see if everyone was all right, but noticed Angel and Cordelia missing. About 100 feet away, Angel crouched near a horizontal figure.  
  
"Cordy! Cordy, please. Come on." Wesley and Gunn hurried over and were there before the rest.  
  
"We need to get her back to the shop." Angel started to lift her up.  
  
"Don't you think a hospital would be better?" Buffy asked running up beside Angel.  
  
"No, no! We're not taking her to a hospital. She's not hurt like that." The group looked at him perplexed as he started for his car.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Wesley asked concerned.  
  
"I was watching her the whole time. She just passed out. Wes, it had to be the visions." Angel stopped at looked at Wesley intently.  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"I just know, ok? We need to figure something out." They reached the car and all but the Scoobies hopped in. Angel sat in the back with Cordelia as Gunn took the wheel.  
  
"Are you coming, or what?" Gunn yelled from the driver's seat.  
  
"No, we'll meet you back there." Buffy answered for the group.  
  
"I'll come." Xander jumped in the back next to Angel.  
  
"Xander-" Buffy started, but then stopped quickly when she saw his eyes.  
  
"I have to make sure she's all right, Buffy." She nodded, and Gunn took that as a signal to leave. He peeled out in the direction of the Magic Shop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the group entered the Magic Shop, Fred surveyed the situation.  
  
"Oh no! Did Buffy die-again?" Fred asked alarmed when she didn't see the slayer with them.  
  
"No, she's just walked home." Xander answered. Angel hurried in with Cordelia in his arms. He set her on a couch in the middle of the shop (*A/N: Is there a couch in the shop? If there's not, pretend there is*) The entire group was in pain. Wesley had a gash on his shoulder and several bruises forming and Gunn managed to get a cut from his shin up to his thigh. Xander's nose was still bleeding, and Anya rushed to him.  
  
"We have bandages and other medical things. Can I help you?"  
  
"Anya, I'll be fine." He pushed her away slightly and hurried over to where Angel held Cordelia. Angel was in the worst shape out of them all. A large wound had formed on his shoulder, and his shirt was ripped as blood seeped through his torso.  
  
"Oh, God. This can't be happening." Angel covered his face in his hands. Cordelia had several scratches and bruises all over her body, but the only thing Angel was worried about was whether she would wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So why is Peaches here, anyway?" Spike inquired as he lit a cigarette. He and Buffy were walking around the cemetery, where she had just been fighting. There was a wide yet shallow hole in the middle of the graveyard.  
  
"They came to help with a demon. Cordelia had a vision."  
  
"The Cheerleader? Has visions?"  
  
"Yeah, you know about them?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Not a whole lot, but enough to know that she must be in bloody pain."  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"Just do, I've been around awhile, I've met a few seers in my day. And The Cheerleaders human. Can't imagine that." They walked in silence for a while until Buffy came across a small bottle of pills on the ground. She bent down to pick them up and read that the prescription was made out for Cordelia.  
  
"What the-? Ok, we have to get back."  
  
"Why, what is it?"  
  
"Something Cordelia's probably hiding." Buffy said determined.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You guys know anything about this?" Buffy walked into the shop quickly, Spike following behind her. Buffy handed the bottle of pills to Wesley. He lowered his glasses and read the prescription.  
  
"Where did you find this?" He asked.  
  
"Back at the cemetery. She must have dropped them."  
  
"What? What is it?" Angel asked getting up from his spot beside Cordelia.  
  
"A powerful migraine prescription. Angel, she must have been hiding this from us."  
  
"Dammit." Angel looked defeated. As he looked to the ground in shame, he felt it. He felt something coming. He ran to Cordy as she started to scream. She was having a vision. The rest of the group gathered at a safe distance from the two. After the agony subsided, she stirred and Angel held her.  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"Angel? Angel, oh God." She looked around confused. She sat up and started to tell them about the vision.  
  
"Tomorrow, group of vamps attacking some teenagers at the park."  
  
"Cordy, are you ok?" She looked at Angel and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I must have just passed out or something."  
  
"The vision must have jolted you out of your catatonia." Wesley commented beside Angel.  
  
"Is everyone else ok? What happened with the demon?"  
  
"We'll make it. And what did happen with the demon?" Angel asked confused, he had been so preoccupied with Cordelia's condition, he entirely forgot to ask who or what sent that ball of fire.  
  
"Oh, that would be me." Willow spoke up from the back of the group.  
  
"We said the wrong incantation to close a hellmouth, and that must have been what was produced. We're just lucky that it helped us, and it didn't hurt us."  
  
"You guys, I'm so sorry. I could have sworn that thing was a hellmouth. It looked just-"  
  
"Cordy, don't worry about it. It worked out, ok? It's not your fault." She nodded, and then noticed everyone looking at her.  
  
"Okay! So, we should all get cleaned up. And oh my God, Angel! Let me help you get bandaged up." She was examining his injuries when the group dispersed. Xander had been sitting slightly behind the couch and he got up. Cordelia hardly noticed him until she saw the dried blood on his face.  
  
"Xander! Woah, do you need some help?" He looked at her somberly and slowly replied, "No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I'll be done with Angel soon."  
  
"I'm sure. Thanks though."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cordelia was finally finishing helping Angel when he spoke.  
  
"Cordy. What happened?"  
  
"What? When?" She asked confused.  
  
"Why did you pass out?"  
  
"Angel, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that."  
  
"Look, my head was pounding. That vision took a lot out of me," She spoke quietly,  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have gone out there to fight, all that bouncing around got my head all discombobulated."  
  
"Yeah. Well, next time stay home, ok? No arguing. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"Ok. All right." She nodded in compliance.  
  
"And what about the pills?"  
  
"Speaking of which, where are they?" She said after a slight pause.  
  
"Buffy found them in the cemetery. I didn't know you were taking such strong medication."  
  
"Angel, the visions-they. They hurt like hell. I need something to get me through the pain. And those pills don't even help half the time. But-you're all set here." She said getting up, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I think we just get back to the hotel." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll head back to the inn soon."  
  
"No, I mean Hyperion. I just want to get out of here."  
  
"We have to wait until tomorrow. Vision, remember?"  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Ok, after tomorrow night, we're going back to LA. I don't think I can handle good ole Sunnydale anymore either." Cordelia replied.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*END CHAPTER FIVE* 


	6. Changes

*Title- Back To Sunnydale  
  
*Disclaimer- First and foremost, I'd like to point out that I don't own any aspect of the show Angel, though it would kick major ass if I did!  
  
*Rating- PG-13 I suppose.  
  
*Timeline- After That Vision Thing and Before Billy. No Connor, no Darla, no part-demon Cordy, and Fred has finally heard the click.  
  
*Reviews-Hell Yeah! Thanks for all of the feedback, I appreciate it! Hope this chapter fulfills some B/S desires!  
  
*CHAPTER SIX*  
  
The sun was slowly sneaking above the horizon when Buffy woke up. She decided to get ready to see the LA group. They had decided that another day in a hotel would bore them to death, so they were going to meet at the Magic Shop and discuss old times as promised to Fred.  
  
Buffy wasn't particularly looking forward to the reminiscing, but not as much as she was dreading apologizing to Cordelia. She could tell that she had changed, but admitting it to Queen C was a different story.  
  
As Buffy entered her kitchen, she was greeted by a shadowy figure in the corner. She smelled cigarette smoke,  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"Hello there, love. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Like Hell."  
  
"Ah, you'd have to confirm that one with Peaches before you go and categorize it as Hell." He paused, as he took note of the lack of humor in his joke.  
  
"How is the Poof anyway?"  
  
"Fine I guess. We haven't really talked." Buffy set the kettle on the stove top and started to boil the water. She turned to Spike and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh, well yes, with the demon slaying and his infatuation with his seer, I believe he wouldn't have time to talk about old times with you. Does that make you feel-left out?"  
  
"Spike? What do you want?"  
  
"You." He replied quickly, no hesitation in sight. Buffy stumbled for a reply, but didn't need one. In an instant Spike leaped towards her and kissed her fiercely. She moved into his touch and kissed him back with sheer passion driving her. His hands enveloped her face and Buffy let out a slight moan.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave these donuts here then." It was Cordelia. Smiling awkwardly at the couple she placed a large brown bag on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I'm just gonna leave you two alone."  
  
"Cordelia!" Buffy summoned her with evident humiliation in her voice. Cordelia raised a finger,  
  
"No! No need to explain. I'll just see you guys at the Magic Shop." She edged out of the kitchen and then scurried away. Buffy didn't look back to Spike until she heard the door close. She then whipped around and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why'd I do that'? You did as much as I did. The cheerleader can handle it."  
  
"What if she tells Angel?"  
  
"So bloody what if she tells Angel, I'm sure he can handle it too! It's not like we were doing it on the kitchen counter!"  
  
"We may as well have been."  
  
"All right then, wanna give it a go?" Spike asked with humor in his eye and a smirk on his face. Buffy tried fruitlessly to stifle a laugh, and then noticed the kettle boiling over.  
  
"Oh, come on Slayer. You know you can't resist me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, everyone was gathered in the shop. Cordelia was seated beside Angel and when Buffy approached them, Cordy gave the slayer a quick wink and she smiled. Buffy took it as a sign that nothing had been revealed, and she nodded in comprehension.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda?" Buffy asked the gatherers.  
  
"I want to hear about your Sunnydale days!" Fred quirked up.  
  
"Considering I'm still living my Sunnydale days, I'll sit this one out and just observe from a distance." Xander noted as he went to the check out counter and sat with Anya. The two wiccas, the slayer, and the vampire had all taken seats at the table and the rest of the fang gang joined them.  
  
And hour and a half later, the entire group was laughing.  
  
"You-and you? I don't believe it."  
  
"Better believe it, hun. I thought Wes was a pure hunk of man. He had class, charm, impeccable drooling habits." Cordelia was smiling towards Wesley.  
  
"No hard feelings, Wes, right?" He nodded with a smile.  
  
"That was years ago, Fred."  
  
"Right, three years will change a person." Angel commented, intending to be sarcastic, but it came out more serious as he looked towards Cordelia. The group paused with an awkward silence and then resumed.  
  
"So, you three just left? No goodbyes, nothing?" Gunn was ever the one to bring up uncomfortable topics.  
  
"Uh, well. With our graduation being a fiery pit from hell, I guess we just drifted after that. You've gotta remember Gunn, I was a bitch then. Still am I guess." Another pause, and then Buffy spoke.  
  
"Cordy, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok. Let's go pick up lunch. Spike, you take your blood O-positive like Angel?" The group stared at her, Spike was even taken aback a bit.  
  
"Uh, yeah. That'd be brilliant."  
  
"Ok, we'll be back with sandwiches and blood soon. Up for it Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, let's take off." The two nodded to the group and Angel looked towards Cordelia longingly. She looked back to him and flashed him a smile and a wink. He smiled back towards her knowing she would be all right.  
  
Fred looked disappointed, but then had a realization, "So, how 'bout some Scrabble?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*END CHAPTER SIX* 


	7. Thank You

*Title- Back To Sunnydale  
  
*Disclaimer- First and foremost, I'd like to point out that I don't own any aspect of the show Angel, though it would kick major ass if I did!  
  
*Rating- PG  
  
*Timeline- After That Vision Thing and Before Billy. No Connor, no Darla, no part-demon Cordy, and Fred has finally heard the click.  
  
*Reviews-Hell Yeah!  
  
*Note-Here is where the Buffy bashing may come to an end. It was fun while it lasted, but I much rather Cordy and Buffy being friendly!!  
  
*CHAPTER SEVEN*  
  
"So."  
  
"So." The two girls were walking down Main Street with a bag of sandwiches in one hand, and a bag of blood in the other. They had yet to say something to one another.  
  
"So, you and Spike?" Buffy was a bit taken aback by the breaking of the silence but replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"And I don't blame you! He's hot in that I'm a 'bleach-blonde-vamp-with-an- attitude' sorta way."  
  
"Thanks for not telling Angel. You didn't tell Angel right?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
  
"No I didn't." Buffy let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"But you are." Cordy retorted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy," Cordelia stopped and looked at the slayer.  
  
"You have to let him know you're moving on. If you don't make clear to him that you two are over, he'll never get on with his life."  
  
"Yeah, but I'll never quite be over Angel." When Cordelia didn't respond, Buffy continued.  
  
"We had the big love, ya know? That sorta thing doesn't just 'move on'. And I'll feel guilty if he hasn't."  
  
"But he has." Buffy looked slightly confused,  
  
"But I thought you said-"  
  
"I know what I said." Cordelia answered thoughtfully,  
  
"But what Angel needs is closure. When you died-again, he was crushed. But he did go on living. After a resort in some demon-monk infested place. He shoulda just gone to Vegas." Buffy looked perplexed,  
  
"But the thing about it is that he did go on. Don't get me wrong, he was heart broken and confused, but somehow he got through it."  
  
"The somehow is you, Cordelia."  
  
"Ok, now I'm confused."  
  
"Angel loves you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"He loves all of us. We love him. We're a big family. It's-"  
  
"No, Cordelia." Buffy paused,  
  
"Angel is *in* love with you."  
  
"Oh come off it, that's impossible."  
  
"Is it? You guys have been together for years fighting side by side. You're his seer. He loves you." Cordelia took a moment to have it all sink in.  
  
"Cordelia." Buffy was the one that stopped this time.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"Well, I know you two had it rough when you dated, but it's not something to be sorry about." Cordelia dismissed.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Sighing, she continued.  
  
"Cordy, I'm sorry about everything I said last night."  
  
"Buffy, don't worry about-"  
  
"No! No, I was way out of line. The line was way back there, and I was here, and I was just way out of it."  
  
"Look, I was the meanest bitch to you all in high school. You saved my life so many times, and I never even gave you as much as a thank you. It seems we've all changed, so when I came here, you were expecting the cruel cold- hearted person that I was. There's no need to apologize to me, in fact *I'm* the one who has to apologize. To you and Willow, and even Xander."  
  
"I think we're all even."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Oh come on, I don't need to remind you of that rebar incident."  
  
"Oh. That. Yeah, I guess you're right." The girls walked in silence for a few more yards and then finally reached the shop's door.  
  
"So, we're good?" Cordelia turned to Buffy.  
  
"Absolutely." They smiled in agreement and went into the shop.  
  
"Oh no!" Cordelia exclaimed when they saw the sight before them.  
  
"Anything but Scrabble!" She said dramatically. Buffy and Cordelia were met with several people crowded over a scrabble board.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm winning here!" Angel whined as Cordelia went over to disrupt the game.  
  
"Oh yeah, you and your eighteenth century vocabulary skills. Look! That's not even a word, and I guarantee it's yours!" She pointed to a long word in the middle of the board.  
  
"I didn't think it was real either!" Willow agreed.  
  
"He likes to use the excuse that it was before our time."  
  
"But hey! I have Spike here to vouch for me! We've got two eighteenth century vamps in the room thank you very much." Angel said proudly.  
  
"Sorry, Peaches. I never did come across the word-"  
  
"Ok, guys! Let's eat, shall we? Enough bickering. It's only Scrabble after all." Buffy broke the group up.  
  
"You guys have a microwave?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Oh yes, in the back." Anya answered.  
  
"Follow me." Anya lead Cordelia to the back room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Ok, in case you didn't know, Xander and I are to be married this year."  
  
"Oh! Yes, Willow was saying! I meant to congratulate you two!"  
  
"Oh? Yes? So you know then?"  
  
"Yeah." Cordelia answered placing the containers of blood in the microwave and setting the time.  
  
"Then why are you ruining it?"  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked stunned.  
  
"You. Being here. Talking to Xander. Getting hurt. It's all in your little scheme to break us up, isn't it?" Anya's voice started to rise.  
  
"No, I have no intention of-"  
  
"What? Ruining my wedding? I'm sorry he dumped you. But that was a long time ago. Wait-no! I'm not sorry he dumped you! Because if he didn't dump you then he wouldn't have taken me to prom, and we would never have been engaged." Anya took a moment to continue.  
  
"So, actually. I've got to thank you!" Cordelia looked confused at Anya's quick revelation.  
  
"Yes! Thank you! If you hadn't been such a bitch, then Xander wouldn't have cheated on you, and then we wouldn't have met!" Anya was smiling brightly and then opened the door to go,  
  
"So thank you!" As the microwave beeped, Cordelia looked confused, but then smiled a sad smile to herself. Anya left and Cordelia took a moment and then followed.  
  
"Two mugs of O-positive up and ready." She beamed. Handing one to Spike and the other to Angel, she apologized to Angel,  
  
"Couldn't find any cinnamon. I know that's how you like it, but I hope you can manage without it."  
  
"It's ok, Cordy. This is great." He smiled towards her and Buffy watched the interaction from afar. And instead of feeling jealous, she actually felt happy. She smiled to herself and nodded quietly. It was then that she realized that she was over Angel. It was then that she realized that Cordelia and Angel were happy together, whether they were *together* in the sense of dating or not, they were happy. Cordelia managed to bring a smile to Angel's face, and that's what mattered. And then she looked to Spike who was glowing over his mug of blood and she realized that she was falling for him. Hard.  
  
So the rest of the day went by quickly as the group ate and chatted about old times some more. Cordelia with a new sense of faith in her future relationship with Angel. Angel with a hint of humor in his eye and pleasure in his heart for he was the lucky one that knew Cordelia Chase the best. And Buffy with the realization that Angel was happy, and finally, so was she.  
  
*END CHAPTER SEVEN*  
  
*Note: End of story? I'll go on if you want me to! Let me know if you want me to continue, or end it here! Thanks! 


End file.
